


Fizzy Betrayal

by Pikacchux



Series: Fizzy Mishaps [2]
Category: Soda Can - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Crack, I want my sanity back, Lingerie, M/M, Other, fucking kill me, why is this back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikacchux/pseuds/Pikacchux
Summary: After Coke and Fanta's sexual affairs, Coke calls Fanta to talk...





	

**Author's Note:**

> god if you're there pls listen thIS ISNT MY FAUL-

Fanta sat down, crumpling their metal body. Coke had asked for them, saying it was about something very serious. Nervously readjusting their paper-like can label, Fanta looked up directly into Coke's face. Coke's body was rigid, and his hole was closed, indicating that this really was serious business.

"Thank you for coming here, Fanta" he smoothly said.

"W-why anything for you C-Coke-kun!" Fanta stuttered.

"No need for that anymore, Fanta."

Fanta froze, feeling the liquid inside them come to a freezing stop as well.

"Eh?"

Coke explained, "After our earlier 'adventures' in the bedroom a few days ago, I've come to realize that this isn't what I desire."

Unfreezing themself, Fanta desperately pleaded "I-I'll do everything you can ever want, Coke-kun, please!!!"

Sighing to himself, Coke replied, "this is exactly what the problem is."

"W-what?"

"Fanta, you're too earnest. You always agree to everything I say, no matter how potentially dangerous it may be." They both had a flashback to The Choking Incident™. "I just think you would benefit from a better partner, Fanta, what with my various... kinks, I'm worried you might not survive some of them.."

With fizzy tears streaming out from their hole, Fanta muttered, "S-so this isn't my fault..?"

"Nope, definitely yours."

"COKE-KUN YOU BAKA!!!!" Fanta screamed while dashing away, frantically hopping up and down, all the way to the door and out.

"..."

Coke looked down at the messy stains of orange juice on his carpet.

\---

"Oh~ you're back Dear~?" Pepsi drawled.

Coke stepped into the rose-covered room, staring at Pepsi, who was laying on a lavishly made bed. Pepsi himself was seductively pressing his body to the satin sheets. His hot pink lingerie tightly clung to his metal frame.

Eagerly popping open his hole, Coke said, "Anything for you, Pepsi-chan~"

~Happy April Fools Dweebs

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, I actually put a few hints in here(ah yes, can sex lore), like Fanta and Coke both saying "anything for you" to their respective love interests. This clues in on the fact that Coke is just a hypocritical motherfucker and his ass is gonna get dumped preeetty soon.
> 
> Why did I actually put thought into this series actually excuse me there's a noose and a stool waiting for me right around the corner


End file.
